Vince
Vince, a character in the ''America's Most Eligible'' series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 19. Appearance He has blue eyes and wavy brown hair. He has an anchor beard and is seen wearing a blue dress shirt. He prefers his curls to be spun counter-clockwise to achieve perfectly coiffed hair and for them to be no more than a quarter's width in diameter. Personality Although much of his personality is second-hand information from Handsome Stranger, it appears that he is a selfish and disloyal person given that he betrayed Handsome Stranger at the end of Season 9. Jen mentions that his personality is much more hostile when the cameras are off. He once threatened to get her fired because he felt she was asking him too many questions during his confessional. He also believes he is God's gift to humanity. He enjoys riling up the other contestants such as Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant. In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 14, he says he would rather be feared than loved. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth Relationships Your Character For the first challenge, you are partnered with him to show your chemistry. If you win and are automatically given the first group date, he chooses Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant as the pair to bring without consulting you, which irritates you. After the first elimination, Carson surprises you and the other contestants by saying the rest of the challenges will be with partners and you find yourself forced to be Vince's partner for the duration of the season. In Chapter 5, he reveals that he sees you as an obstacle in his path and wants to make sure that you are eliminated. At the end of Chapter 5, Carson surprises all the contestants by pairing them with new partners and in Chapter 6, Vince is paired with Beautiful Contestant while you are now paired with Slater. In a premium scene in Chapter 14, you have the chance to call him out and expose every nasty thing he's done and make him lose his cool in front of the Jury. Sierra In Season 9, Sierra "dumped" Handsome Stranger for Vince on television. Both were showmances, as off screen neither person seemed to care or spend time with the other. They had to fake their showmance for television again when they hosted Season 10's Final 3 Challenge. Handsome Stranger Although Handsome Stranger considered Vince to be his best friend in Season 9, the feelings were not returned as Vince put him in the bottom 2 instead of Sierra. Considering Vince won Season 9 (either against Sierra or Jesse), it's reasonable to assume Vince thought Handsome Stranger would be more of a threat in the Final 3 or Final 2, so he eliminated Handsome Stranger when he outgrew his usefulness. In Season 11 - the All Stars season - Vince makes a show of letting bygones be bygones. However, in Chapter 3, it appears suspicious that he is next to the controls to the mechanical bull that bucks off and injures Handsome Stranger. Beautiful Contestant In Chapter 3, Vince tells Beautiful Contestant that she reminds him of Handsome Stranger because they let their emotions get the better of them. As of Chapter 6, she becomes his new partner. Their first challenge is laser tag against the others. However, they do not score high enough and find themselves in the bottom four. Because Derek uses his Audience Vote perk and freezes the elimination, they find themselves safe for another week. In the next challenge -the cycling challenge- they place either second after Derek and Kiana or third after you and Slater, then Derek and Kiana. Either way, they are safe from the bottom four. Slater After claiming all his previous partners were not pulling their weight, Vince convinces Carson to switch the partner assignments again. After being partnered with Beautiful Contestant, his new partner is Slater (if Ivy is eliminated). Their challenge together is the go-kart challenge where Vince doesn't bother to end the race together with Slater because their team has already lost, coming behind you and Handsome Stranger, and Derek and Beautiful Contestant. Because Kiana and Heath/Eden are "eliminated" due to the go-kart accident, Vince and Slater are safe to compete in the next challenge, where they bake a pie. They end up in the bottom four with Beautiful Contestant and Derek. No matter how you vote and convince the Jury to vote, Vince and Slater will be deemed ineligible during eliminations and both vow to sway the jury against you. Ivy In the All Stars season, Vince suggests they form an alliance. Whether or not Ivy agrees, they both attempt to smear your reputation on the snorkeling date in front of the cameras. If you went with Ivy's plan to get rid of Slater, Ivy becomes Vince's partner. When they bake a pie using Vince's grandmother's recipe, they get last place and are put in the bottom four with Beautiful Contestant and Derek. No matter how you vote and convince the Jury to vote, Vince and Ivy will be deemed ineligible during eliminations and both vow to sway the jury against you. Gallery Other Looks Vince.png|Formal Vince Casual.jpg|Casual Vince Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit Vince Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC AME Ch.4 Modern Sand Castle.jpg|Premium Modern Sandcastle wins challenge AME Sand Castle in Ch.4.jpg|Premium Elegant Sandcastle wins challenge AMEdefaultsandcastle.jpg|Default non-winning sandcastle AME Vince pie.jpg|Vince's pie AME2 Vince's ruined dish.png|Vince's sabotaged pie Trivia *He is the winner of Season 9. *He appeared as a host in the Final 3 Challenge of Season 10. *He resembles Etienne Foulard, a character from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. *He bears a strong resemblance to actor Kim Coates. *In a premium scene in "All-Stars" Chapter 4, it is revealed that he runs a self-help site called "The Gentleman's Guide to Charisma: How to Get the Girl and the Job of Your Dreams". *In "All-Stars" Chapter 7, it is revealed that he rigged the votes at his high school prom in order to become Prom King. *In All-Stars Chapter 15, his full name is revealed to be Vincent. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists